


Lovely Weather for Romance and Nothing Else

by austraylianfanofgaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thunderstorms, monsoon season, poorly written fluff, some members are mentioned once sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austraylianfanofgaykids/pseuds/austraylianfanofgaykids
Summary: Every Stray Kids member hates thunderstorms, but like to sleep with their boyfriends when the thunder scares them. Hyunjin only likes the monsoon season for this reason.





	Lovely Weather for Romance and Nothing Else

Monsoon season was the wettest, coldest season in Korea. Ironically, it's in the summer as well, so everyday is a gamble on whether it's going to be rainy or sunny. Chan always said "Use your phone to check the weather", but almost no one did besides him. Dodging rainy days was a nice benefit until it's sweltering hot in the studio because the air conditioner broke and they all had to resort to handheld fans. Jisung swore it was just a coincidence that he happened to be poking around the thermostat when the AC broke, but Woojin and Chan were not taking any chances and now Jisung is banned from being within 5 feet of the thermostat. Okay okay, that day when Jisung broke the air conditioner meant Hyunjin was forced to sweat it out while recording his lines for Stray Kids' comeback wasn't in the least bit fun at all, especially because of the copious amount of deodorant that wasn't used, but there was one thing he had to admit about the hot weather: Sunny days don't have thunder.

 

There was one positive thing about thunderstorms though: It was an excuse for the maknaes to get comfortable with their hyungs. One convenient thing about monsoon season as well was the fact that thunderstorms came late in the afternoon and sometimes lasted until 2 in the morning, making it hard to sleep sometimes. For Felix and Jisung, it was always a pleasure to wait for thunderstorms so they could snuggle up with their boyfriends at night. Changbin wishes that he didn't share rooms with Chan whenever Felix comes in for the night, because they sleep and cuddle with each other right in front of his salad, leading to him being perturbed (maybe even a little jealous) in the morning. 

 

Hyunjin wasn't scared of thunder, probably because he's Jeongin's cuddle buddy, but he admittedly still jumps when it comes out of nowhere at night when he's trying to sleep through a thunderstorm. Thankfully, mostly everyone in the dorm hates thunder as much as he did, but Jeongin hated it more than anything in the world.

 

It was moments with Jeongin in scenarios like this that he savored and anticipated every night. Holding the little maknae in his arms at night and then waking up to the sight of him quietly sleeping with his closed fox eyes made Hyunjin feel like the world was perfect. 

 

Tonight was definitely one of those nights where Hyunjin found himself in this situation, watching as the digital clock ticked to 1:27 AM. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past hour or so because of the rumbling thunder outside. The way deep plumes of thunder would echo throughout Korea so hard that it caused even the safest of buildings to jolt with its rhythm. The sudden abrupt boom of deafening thunder and the rain that came after, it was all so terrifying to the boy once he experienced it, not much when he's out living through the mornings.

 

Normally, Jeongin would be the one who would come in, trembling with fear with tears in his fox like eyes and curl up with Hyunjin until morning. Somehow, Jeongin hadn't come in yet (although Jisung left to Minho's room) and that only made Hyunjin more on edge in anticipation. Waiting for Jeongin to come in was torture for the boy, who stared at the clock and feeling like time was moving at a slower rate than usual.

 

He felt tired from looking at the clock and shut his eyes closed, turning away from the rain that pittered and pattered on the delicate glass window that seemed like it would shatter any minute, but no sooner did he close his eyes, a creak of the door made them reluctantly open once more. Hyunjin was surprised he even heard the sound itself, so he sat up, rubbing his eyes to see who it was. Adjusting to the darkness, the boy barely made out the figure as...

 

"Jeongin?"

 

The younger boy stood in the doorway, with a frightened look on his face. His slippers slapped against the floor as he walked over to Hyunjin's bed, but no sound came from them. Rain kept pouring onto the windows like marbles falling on a wooden floor.

 

"It's hard to sleep with Woojin snoring," Jeongin whispered, taking a seat on the bed, "I almost didn't want to come over tonight until I had enough of the thunder."

 

Hyunjin sat up, "Must be difficult." He said softly, running his hand through the younger's silky hair.

 

Jeongin smiled before awkwardly positioning himself so that he was laying on top of his hyung, sighing with content. Hyunjin’s arm wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist as Jeongin nuzzled the side of his head into Hyunjin's woolen shirt and soon fell asleep. Hyunjin forgot how heavy Jeongin was (even though he was the youngest) so he propped himself up on the pillow ever so slightly as to not wake the peaceful boy. Feeling satisfied with his comfort, Hyunjin finally fell asleep with Jeongin in his arms. 

 

The two of them slept to the gentle sound of rain beating down on their window, thinking that the worst of the storm had moved on from where they were, only for bright white to flash and then the thunder resonated from the skies once more. At first, it'd start off as just a rumble, then the real thunder would start to come in, as if mocking the sigh of relief Hyunjin and Jeongin had just breathed out. Dark clouds loomed over the droplet covered window and the thunder struck unexpectedly, much to Jeongin's dismay. Whenever the thunder resounded throughout the small room, Jeongin would flinch in his sleep and scrunch his face in fear until Hyunjin stroked his head, whispering words of assurance to the boy and kissed his soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks. I'm so tired and I feel like dying.


End file.
